Buscando estrellas
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [Post Canon. Reincarnation AU] Una semana después de entregar el cuerpo de Gyro a la familia Zeppeli, Johnny se sentó en la bañera de su hotel barato, cerró los ojos y se disparó en la cabeza. Cuando los volvió abrir, estaba en la cama de una habitación pequeña en algún lugar de Texas y tenía una vida normal.


Otro análisis de personaje, un poco auto indulgente, mientras el trabajo más grande nace y toma forma.

Este es un regalo para Arya Claire, quien me soportó durante tres semanas en mayo/junio mientras yo la acribillaba de ideas para escribir mientras Nikki estaba desaparecida, y me sigue soportando incluso ahora. Y para Nikki, también, que insiste en decir que mi parte favorita es la siete cuando ella sabe que Giorno Giovanna es tanto mi hijo como de Jonathan.

Todos los errores son míos.

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventures** es propiedad de Hirohiko Araki. Yo no poseo nada.

* * *

Johnny abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose de lleno con la luz blanca de la mañana apuñalándole la vista y dejándolo ciego por varios segundos. Escupió un gemido lastimero y rodó sobre la cama, quedando bocabajo sobre una almohada fría que no era la suya pero olía a una mezcla de su propio perfume y residuos de otro. Se mantuvo quieto en su sitio durante unos segundos, haciendo una lista mental de todas las buenas razones que tenía para mantenerse en la cama, y estaría jodiendo con el cielo si dijera que no se sentía sumamente tentado a solo quedarse tirado ahí todo el día, porque no importaba cuántas veces contara, de verdad que no encontraba una razón suficiente para no hacerlo. La cama estaba fresca gracias a la brisa que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas, apenas cubiertas con las cortinas viejas que probablemente tendrían más años ahí puestas de los que él tenía de vida, y ayer se había cumplido una semana desde que se deshizo del colchón lleno de chinches y lo reemplazó por uno nuevo, y dormir nunca le había sabido tan bueno como la noche anterior.

Pero tenía que levantarse. Volvió a darse la vuelta, gruñendo como un perro al que le han quitado su hueso favorito, y empujó las sábanas fuera de su camino, echándolas al pie de la cama en un solo bulto, para finalmente arrastrarse a través del colchón y estirar la mano hacia donde estaban sus bastones, al lado de su desastre de mesita de noche, poniéndose finalmente de pie.

Johnny odiaba la sensación de pararse sobre sus pies a primera hora de la mañana; los huesos de sus piernas dolían, crujían bajo su peso como si fueran pan viejo desmoronándose bajo el grifo, además de que su espalda se sentía como si hubiera dormido sobre un montón de piedras. Que lo jodieran todos los santos y los demonios en existencia, pero a veces extrañaba estar parapléjico. Ojo, que no extrañaba en lo más mínimo la absoluta inutilidad de su cuerpo, ni la desesperanza, ni mucho menos la perpetua sensación de que estaría mejor muerto que vivo —incluso si _esa_ en particular no se había ido del todo—, pero en momentos como ese realmente que extrañaba no ser capaz de sentir nada, al menos no de la cintura para abajo. El piso estaba asquerosamente frío para ser verano.

Por eso prefería usar su silla de ruedas por las mañanas, hasta que su cuerpo se calentara lo suficiente para poder andar sobre sus propios pies sin sentir como si lo estuvieran llenando de balas desde los talones hasta el cuero cabelludo. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera la persona más condenadamente feliz de Texas, Kentucky y todo el maldito mundo por el simple hecho de poder medio-caminar medio-arrastrarse hasta la sala de su de casa. A Johnny le gustaba llamarla casa aunque no fuera nada de eso, apenas un departamento del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, con una sola habitación y una cocina estrecha, un baño que bordeaba lo mínimo de legalmente aceptable y una sala diminuta, pero que se convertía en un laberinto cuando tenía que cruzarla sobre sus propios pies, aunque ya lo era menos. Muchísimo menos. Con un poco de suerte, dentro de algunos meses dejaría de usar bastones.

Su silla de ruedas estaba al final del pasillo, prácticamente en la sala, con un plato de lasaña medio comida en el asiento. Johnny ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente lo dejó descartado en piso y se desplomó encima de ella, soltando los bastones donde cayeran, sus huesos suspirando de alivio. Su sala era un campo de batalla, aunque también un tiradero en progreso, con ropa aquí y allá, cajitas de comida china vacía en cada superficie horizontal, libretas y libros repartidos donde encontraran sitio disponible, recordándole el inminente inicio de semestre en cuanto terminara el verano. Había calcetines sucios y limpios, un paraguas roto, un chicle fresco que no recordaba haber dejado pegado en la mesita de la televisión, y montones y montones de envoltorios de condones desperdigados como una alfombra en el piso. Un perfecto basurero nuclear.

Rodó los siete pasos necesarios hacia la cocina, cruzando los dedos por encontrar comida comestible y no caducada que echarse al estómago.

—Gyro, ¿quién dejó la lasaña en mi silla?, ¿tú o yo? —preguntó, abriendo la nevera y agarrando el cartón de leche.

Gyro se volteó, sartén en mano y el cabello largo recogido en un moño que lucía como si se lo hubiera hecho con los pies en lugar de las manos. La camiseta sin mangas rosado bebé que llevaba puesta bordeaba los límites entre todavía usable, y trapo para el baño.

—Nyo ho~ ¡Estás despierto, Johnny-boy! Me cansé de llamarte, pero estabas dormido como un tronco. De no haber sido porque respirabas hubiera creído que estabas muerto —le regaló una sonrisa enorme, dorada, con todos los dientes, antes de volver su atención a la estufa.

Johnny olfateó la boquilla del cartón, tragándose una bocanada del tufo agrio y fuerte de la leche cuarteada y podrida. Lo alejó tan rápido de su cara que casi acaba por derramarla en su regazo.

—Tuve el sueño más raro de la vida —rodó hasta la basura, que estaba a un suspiro de desbordarse, y dejó el cartón en un equilibrio precario en la cima, entre una lata de sopa y una bolsa de plástico de contenido misterioso, que había pasado alrededor de dos meses en la nevera hasta que el día anterior decidieron que, ya que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente para revisarla, lo mejor que podían hacer era botarla—. Recuérdame por qué conservamos esta basura en el refrigerador.

Gyro le pasó su taza, celeste y con una grieta en el asa. Olía a café, se dio cuenta, el departamento entero olía al café italiano que solamente Gyro sabía hacer a la perfección, con la misma cantidad de café como de azúcar. Johnny le dio un sorbo, sintiendo el amargor mezclado perfectamente con el dulzor hasta casi resultar empalagoso en la lengua pero sin llegar a serlo realmente.

—¿Qué soñaste? —quiso saber, apagando la estufa y sirviendo el contenido de la sartén en un plato—. La guardamos porque ninguno de los dos quiere hacer la limpieza, así que se queda ahí hasta que se vuelve a pudrir —le recordó, dándose la vuelta finalmente para encararlo, la cadera apoyada contra la encimera, plato de lasaña recalentada en mano—. Lasaña del miércoles, todavía como recién hecha.

Johnny bebió su café, mirando la figura de Gyro con la misma costumbre y parsimonia de todos los días. La piel de Gyro era tostada como el aceite de oliva recién prensado, todo músculos firmes y tensos debajo de sus camisetas ridículas. A su lado Johnny lucía como una hoja de papel blanco, a casi tres años del accidente que lo había dejado amarrado a una silla de ruedas por lo que creyó que sería el resto de su vida, alejado de las pistas polvorientas donde caía el sol como balazos en las que solía correr. Ahora que había vuelto a montar comenzaba a coger algo de color, pero incluso antes nunca había sido muy propenso a broncearse.

—Si no fueras doctor de verdad que me preocuparía la porquería que comes —terminó los restos de su café, dejando la taza en el piso. Gyro le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se llevó una cucharada enorme a la boca—. Un montón de mierda, apenas si recuerdo la mayoría —se pasó las manos por las piernas, cubiertas por su pantalón viejo de pijama. Era azul con estrellas blancas y tenía tantos huecos como si le hubieran caído a balazos a la pobre cosa. Hacía suficiente calor para hacerlo dormir solamente con eso, y honestamente tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba su suéter—. Algo sobre el presidente, y una servilleta.

Gyro ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de comer.

—Eso es raro.

—_Ya_. Había un tren y luego el puente de Nueva York y Jesús y una carrera —Johnny estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, todavía desperezándose, y le hizo señas a Gyro para que le pasara el plato. Se lo pasó—. Un asunto sumamente jodido, Gyro, oye lo que te digo.

Se llevó un trozo de lasaña a la boca, con los ojos de Gyro registrando cada movimiento de su rostro, buscando algo, _algo_. El miércoles Johnny se había quedado todo el día tirado en la casa, cambiando del sofá a la cama y al suelo, en ese orden, sin contar la silla de ruedas. Las vacaciones de verano se le acabarían en un suspiro y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, nada excepto dormir la mayor cantidad de horas mientras pudiera, y montar, pero ese día había estado demasiado apaleado por el calor y la desidia para hacer cualquiera de las dos. Estaba enojado e irritable, exhausto de tener que apoyarse en los malditos bastones que apenas si le otorgaban algo más de libertad que la silla y lo único que lograban era que le doliera todo, hasta la raíz del cabello. Quería agarrar el mundo con sus manos y hacerlo pedazos, tal y como el mundo lo había hecho con él, pero incluso odiarlo todo se volvió demasiado cansado y acabó quedándose dormido del puro cansancio de hacer absolutamente nada.

Gyro tenía el turno de la tarde en el hospital y salía a las siete, pero ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a que nunca saliera a la hora asignada porque siempre había alguien nuevo muriéndose de algo y cuando Johnny despertó eran las once y algunos minutos, y el otro tenía apenas media hora de haber llegado. Estaba preparando lasaña todavía con la bata blanca puesta y le ofreció un cartón de yogurt de sabor indefinido, ese que había encontrado nuevo en la abarrotería de la esquina y se habían propuesto a probar todos los días hasta que descubrieran realmente a qué sabía o terminara por derretirles el estómago, lo que pasara primero. Comieron cuando la lasaña estuvo lista y ésta sabía a albahaca y queso y a pasta, a todas esas cosas italianas que Gyro echaba tanto de menos, de las que tanto le hablaba.

Este trozo sabía idéntico, como si acabara de salir el hombro.

—Hm.

Gyro sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la satisfacción de quien encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Como recién hecha, te lo dije —ronroneó.

Esa noche después de comer habían follado en el sillón hasta que Johnny había llorado de sobreestimulación y se había corrido en la cara de Gyro, hasta que Gyro había olvidado cómo hablar inglés con coherencia y lo había apretado tan fuerte como para dejarle hematomas en los brazos. Luego se quedaron despatarrados en los cojines y vieron todas las películas decentes del universo DC que pudieron, que eran solamente _Aquaman_ y las animadas, aunque a Johnny le entretenía _Justice_ _League_ y se agarraría a golpes con cualquier nerd que le insistiera que era tan terrible como les gustaba predicar.

—¿Y entonces? —insistió Gyro, cruzando las piernas por los tobillos.

Gyro no era tan alto, no una vez se levantaba de su silla de ruedas. A Johnny le gustaban las piernas de Gyro.

—Y entonces nada. Desperté.

—Ah.

—Hot Pants estaba ahí, en el tren —Johnny se rascó la cabeza, y el miedo a que ese hueco de mala muerte en el que vivían le pudiera dar piojos se reinstaló como una bolita de ansiedad al fondo de su mente—. Pero era mujer.

Gyro se rio entre dientes.

—Ya.

Johnny frunció las cejas, tan juntas que casi se tocaban.

—¿Sabes quién estaba ahí también? Diego —la bonita cara de Gyro se deformó en una mueca, y Johnny lo imitó—. Era un dinosaurio real. No te estoy jodiendo, Gyro; colmillos y una cola, todo el paquete completo.

—Habrá estado feliz, entonces —Johnny se encogió de hombros, tomando otro bocado de lasaña y devolviéndole el plato. Café y lasaña, la clase de basura que solo dos adultos como ellos podían mezclar como desayuno—. ¿Dónde estaba yo?

—Muerto.

—¡Me hieres, Johnny! ¿Hot Pants y Diego vivos, pero yo muerto? —Gyro se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba el corazón, el dramatismo hasta el techo. Incluso enjugó una lágrima falsa.

Johnny no se molestó en poner los ojos en blanco. Demasiado trabajo.

—Yo perdí la mano izquierda y a ti te mataron. Te mató el presidente.

Gyro dejó el plato en la encimera, mirándolo con la cautela que alguien miraría a un gato enojado.

—Johnny, nuestro presidente es terrible pero no entiendo qué beneficio conseguiría de matarme.

—No, no Trump. Funny Valentine, ese es.

—Eso no es un nombre.

—_No._

Gyro se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca divertida, y Johnny sintió ganas de pararse de la silla y hacerlo por él.

—¿Y dolía? Lo de la mano —aclaró.

—Como el infierno, sí —Johnny no recordaba haber sentido dolor en sus sueños nunca, excepto en este—. Me la pasaba sangrando y perdiendo las uñas cada maldito cinco minutos en este sueño, solo me faltaba cortarme con papel.

—¿Qué, estabas en la guerra, o algo?

—No, éramos vaqueros.

—¡Vaqueros! —chilló Gyro, encantado, reviviendo su sueño de reemplazar a Clint Eastwood en el remake de _The good, the bad and the ugly_—. ¿_Ala_ Brokeback Mountain?

—Casi, más muerte y menos cogidas. La vida nos cogía más de lo que cogíamos nosotros, eso sí.

—_Cristo_, qué tragedia.

Gyro terminó de comerse la lasaña y dejó el plato en el fregador, arriba de la pila de otros platos sucios que bien podían tener alrededor de cuatro días enteros «en remojo». Johnny sabía que era su turno de fregarlos, pero no podía encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo, no después de tanto tiempo. Además, Gyro había prometido sacar la basura hacía una semana y ahí seguía, acumulándose, así que estaban a mano.

—Te llevé a Nápoles, donde tu familia. Les devolví tu cuerpo para que te enterraran —le dijo después de un rato de verlo luchar con la montaña de trastos, recogiendo la taza y dejándola sobre la encimera, no fuera a llenarse de hormigas.

Gyro lo miró por encima del hombro, sin voltearse. Tenía el labial verde corrido fuera de los bordes de la boca, y Johnny sabía que si se miraba a un espejo también lo encontraría esparcido por toda su cara.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo se veía_? _—preguntó.

—Me puse una bala en la cabeza la semana siguiente.

Gyro se volteó, encarándolo, tan rápido como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

—Johnny, ¿tú no…?

—Solo fue un sueño, Gyro, no estoy pensando matarme.

Realmente, _realmente_, Johnny no estaba pensando en suicidarse pronto, ni tampoco a medio plazo; no lo había hecho antes, cuando estaba ahogándose en la mierda, y ni lo haría ahora que al fin había conseguido volver a mover las piernas. No cuando la vida comenzaba a parecerle gris deslavado y no negro medianoche.

Gyro continuó mirándolo con la seriedad que solo usaba cuando era su médico y no su novio, pero al menos ya no parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma.

—¿Y entonces…?

—Y entonces nada, ya te lo dije. Desperté. Se acabó.

—Qué sueño más idiota. Olvídalo. No pierdas tu tiempo pensando en eso.

—Ya, que lo he dicho desde el principio —bufó—. Un montón de malditas locuras, eso es lo que fue.

Pasó un minuto entero, en silencio, y entonces Gyro dejó caer los hombros, por fin, y se relajó y volvió a ser quien usualmente era. Se rindió con los platos, secándose las manos con el dorso de su pantalón de dormir y alejándose de la encimera.

—¿Olvídalo, sí? —repitió, más como si lo dijera para sí mismo, y apoyó ambas manos en los apoyabrazos de su silla de ruedas para inclinarse a besarlo.

Le devolvió el beso. A Johnny le gustaba jalarle el cabello en un puño y a Gyro le gustaba que Johnny le jalara el cabello con fuerza, pero no era esa clase de beso. Fue corto y dulce y del tipo que se dan cuando quieres dar los buenos días, no follar en el piso de la cocina.

—Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

Gyro se irguió y Johnny lo miró sortear basura como si fuera un campo minado hasta perderse por el pasillo, escuchando la puerta cerrarse de un golpazo. Se quedó pensando en cuánto trabajo les tomaría a ambos si realmente se dispusieran a limpiar todo eso, en cuándo se habían descuidado tanto como para dejar que su departamento se convirtiera en un basurero (sabía que era culpa del trabajo de Gyro y sus propios horarios de clases, que los dejaban a ambos sin tiempo para nada más que comer, dormir y follar cuando no estaban demasiado cansados (e incluso si estaban demasiado cansados)).

Se quedó pensando en el sueño, que había durado menos de una noche completa pero se había sentido como una vida entera. Pensó en los golpes, en la carrera, en el llanto, en el tren, en Gyro muriéndose y en los detalles que se convirtieron en un borrón sin forma hasta que estuvo sentado en esa bañera oxidada, con sus dedos en la cien y las uñas atravesando su cráneo. En la certeza de que esta vez sí permanecería muerto, de que funcionaría.

La primera vez que Johnny vio a Gyro en un pasillo cualquiera del hospital tenía una prescripción nueva de Xanax que le duraría alrededor de dos semanas y la sensación de que lo había visto antes, que lo conocía _de siempre_, sonando como una alarma en el centro de su cabeza, aunque no se habían visto nunca. Fue disminuyendo entre más lo siguió viendo y al final se convirtió en un ruido diminuto enterrado bajo capas y capas de pensamientos, toneladas de otras cosas sucediéndole y considerablemente más importante que eso. Este sueño la había traído de vuelta.

—Johnny, _cor mio_, hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza —Gyro deshizo su camino por el pasillo, eludiendo los estorbos que se atravesaran a su paso hasta el sofá, dejándose caer en los cojines—. ¿Estás seguro que no es una película muy rara que hayamos visto? Es que me suena… _familiar_. Excepto por algunas cosas.

Johnny rodó hacia donde estaba, aplastando más de un libro debajo de sus ruedas.

—¿Por qué estarían Diego y Hot Pants en una película? —se alzó de su asiento y se arrastró al sillón, empujando sus pies hasta que quedaron a la altura de los de Gyro. Antes que finalizara el año tendrían que comprar uno nuevo, o en el peor de los casos ver si encontraban a alguien que se los comprara para conseguir uno de segunda con el dinero (lo cual era un dolor en el trasero porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que viniera con chinches)—. ¿Qué recuerdas tú entonces?

—Algo sobre un niño —estiró la mano, encerrando sus dedos con los suyos— y una ejecución.

* * *

_*cor mio_: mi corazón.

Hay un fanfic precioso en AO3 del ficker etimologyplayground, **Bluejays and Cardinals**, que me regaló el headcanon de que Gyro llama _mi corazón_ a Johnny, y no me pude resistir. also, si llegan a escuchar que Johnny superando poco a poco su depresión y siendo ligeramente más confident es mi fetiche, créanlo porque es cierto.

¿Reviews? `v`)/


End file.
